The Moments That Are Never Forgotten
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: 14 one-shots of Rin and Gakupo, all AU. Pretty much a ton of cute fluff. Rated M just to be safe.
1. The True Swordsman

**A/N: ****This is my first time in attempting to write anything for Gakupo and Rin, so no flames please, I tried my best. I do not own vocaloids, just the idea for these one-shots. Please read and review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

The True Swordsman 

Her knuckles gripped the handle of the wooden bamboo sword so tightly, that the knuckles of her fingers had turned white. Her breaths were coming out ragged and her chest ached, from just the effort of trying to breath in oxygen. Oxygen that tasted muggy and baked with the summer heat, as it hit her mouth and drained to her lungs. Sweat trickled down from her white blonde hair and into her cornflower blue eyes. They narrowed into slits as she glared at the hay-made man target, that different limbs and head were shown off by being tightly tied off with rough twine. She charged at it with an exhausted cry of frustration and jumped into the air to strike the target, the sword raised above her head. Instead of landing the move like she had so desperately wanted, her right foot caught the back of her left sandal, this maneuver sent her body into a panic, and with wide eyes she crashed onto the wooden floor of the dojo, her wooden bamboo sword rolled away from her. Bits of hay floated down upon her with the impact from her fall.

Instead of getting up, she laid on the warm floor and pulled her outstretched arms closer to her body, her fists clenched so tightly, her highlighter-yellow painted nails dug into her palms. She let out a tear soaked choke and finally let the tears that had wanted to spill for the last four hours spill onto the white sleeve of her gi and onto the floor. She did not even notice the man that kneeled beside her, that lay a worried hand on her back, her face being hidden by the bleach white sleeve as she continued to sob.

"Rin, are you alright?" He questioned softly, she could feel the pressure of his hand on her back, as his opposite hand reached out and gripped the fabric of the gi and lifted it away from her where it had been hiding her red and tearstained face.

Powder blue eyes met with watery cornflower blue, as tears anew sprung to her eyes, this time out of shame and embarrassment rather then frustration. A small closed lip smile graced his handsome face, as he took the sleeve of his own black gi to wipe the tears that smearing her cheeks and the ones that brimmed at the edges of her eyes.

He then took her hands in his own and pulled her into a kneeling position, before he plopped down beside her, one hand now resting on his raised knee. His royal purple hair pulled back into a low-hanging ponytail as was usual for him. Her eyes caught the sight of the black sheathe, and the handle of his sword. It was not a wooden one, like the one she practiced with. No, it was true metal, and could actually cut someone down.

Dead.

Her eyes finally met his, and all he did was smile. He waited for patiently for her to speak, the only noise was the twitter of dusky thrushes outside. Until Rin finally let out a sigh, before biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'm trying to learn the jump strike." She admitted quietly. She had watched him pull it off with such gracefulness and ease several times, she thought for sure it would not be that hard to learn. Then again, she had taken to watching him practice after her lessons were done at school. She had just joined the kendo club the first week of school, she had always been interested in it, and thought that would be the best way to get close to him. But she was just a novice compared to him, a complete newbie.

She watched as he stood up, and then he took her hand again in his own and pulled her to her feet. He gathered her practice sword from where she had left it lay on the floor, and put in her hands. He still towered over her, her head barely reached his chest. Then he bent over just a bit, wrapping his hands around her own. A blush flared across her face.

His lips came very close to her ear then. "Basics first." He said and began to through the motions with her, step-by-step. They moved in perfect unison with each other for several minutes. Rin could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he continued to go with her through the basics of kendo.

Once he released her, she continued to do it on her own, with him watching her. A smile graced his face again, this time a full grin of satisfaction. She smiled back, proud of herself for remembering all of the strike areas. The hay-made dummy, she started whacking on, to get a more precise bearing, now looked worse for wear.

He laid a hand on top of her head. "You just need to practice more." He said and ruffled her hair a tad.

A blush crept to her cheeks again, as they sat down on the outside porch of the dojo. A warm summer breeze blew through, sending cherry blossoms to scatter across the yard. She noticed someone coming through the wooden gates, and could not help but smile and wave at her twin brother.

Len was wearing his soccer uniform, since that was the extra curricular activity he had chosen. The once flame colored shirt was covered in grass stains and dirt, and as he approached her, her nose wrinkled in disgust. He smelled of sweat, badly.

Rin stood and bowed to the royal purpled haired samurai. "Thank you for helping me today, Gakupo."

He smiled. "Anytime."

As she and Len began to leave the dojo, she the softest sound of a sword being unsheathed. Rin stopped and turned just in time to see Gakupo performing the move she so desperately wanted to learn. The silver katana was unsheathed, gleaming in the lower sun as he leapt into the air, and easily sliced down the hay dummy that been standing there.

He was now in a crouched position the silver katana now sheathed, hay was raining down upon him, and when he stood, he turned to look at her. The sun was behind him, making it seem like it glowing, wayward cherry blossoms and hay were clinging to his clothing and his hair. But in the instant when he smiled at her, looking almost god-like, she was certain she felt her heart skip a beat.


	2. One Rainy Day

**A/N: ****Yay for reviews! Anyways, I do not own the vocaloids just the ideas for these one shots. I hope you enjoy this one. Review please! the section that Gakupo reads from is from Homer's The Odyssey.- Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

One Rainy Day

It had stormed the night before, leaving a light rain to drizzle on the windowpanes of the house the next morning. It also left a dull grey light to fill the living room, since the sun could not pierce through the thickness of the storm clouds.

Rin sat sprawled on the navy blue carpet of the living room humming to herself while she read some mushy romance novel, about a girl who found her perfect love, as if love was the easiest thing to find. The blonde rolled her cornflower blue eyes at this, it was as if the girl in the tale had practically tripped into Prince Charming. She turned to next page that announced chapter eight and she let out a sigh. Couldn't she have found something more interesting to read in Miku's room then this? Now she felt stupid for swiping it while the teal-blue haired girl had been napping on her bed with ipod buds blaring in her ears.

Rin glanced up from the first sentence which started out as: '_They both tumbled onto the floor, kissing madly, gasping for oxygen like fish out of water…' _to see Gakupo by the fireplace, a pile of wood by his side as he tried to bring a fire to life within the hearth. She had not even noticed that the power had gone out, even with the romance novel being so cheesy, it had sucked her in. She was shamed of herself for even letting it happen. She looked over seeing the royal-purple haired man sitting himself down on the couch, a book in his hands.

The blonde scrambled off the floor and onto the couch, and on her knees, she settled her hands onto Gakupo's jean clad knees and peered over to read some of the words that were on the page he was on but it was very difficult to read what it was upside down. The samurai chuckled and brushed some of Rin bangs out of her face. Seeing as he could not read anymore because of her looming shadow, he pulled the book away from her curious eyes and flipped it upside down, so he would not lose his spot.

Powder blue eyes sparkling with laughter met with curious cornflower blue. He smiled at her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see what you're reading." She stated simply.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow as she continued to explain. "The book I borrowed from Miku is all cheesy romance…I thought what you were reading might be better."

He maneuvered himself so Rin could sit in his lap, and tried to ignore the blush that dared to creep across his face, once she was settled and pulled one of his arms around her waist. "Read away." She announced cheerfully.

Gakupo cleared his throat, and began with the first chapter. '_Tell me, O muse, of that ingenious hero who traveled far and wide after he had sacked the famous town of Troy. Many cities did he visit, and many were the nations with whose manners and customs he was acquainted; moreover he suffered much by sea while trying to save his own life and bring his men safely home; but do what he might he could not save his men, for they perished through their own sheer folly in eating the cattle of the Sun-god Hyperion; so the god prevented them from ever reaching home. Tell me, too, about all these things, O daughter of Jove, from whatsoever source you may know them. So now all who escaped death in battle or by shipwreck had got safely home except Ulysses, and he, though he was longing to return to his wife and country, was detained by the goddess Calypso, who had got him into a large cave and wanted to marry him. But as years went by, there came a time when the gods settled that he should go back to Ithaca; even then, however, when he was among his own people, his troubles were not yet over; nevertheless all the gods had now begun to pity him except Neptune, who still persecuted him without ceasing and would not let him get home.' _

Rin was about to ask him to translate it when a high-pitched whistle from the teakettle that had been warming above the flames from the fire blared steam from its stout. The noise nearly made her jump out of Gakupo's lap. The royal purple haired man chuckled, causing the petite blond to scowl as he set her down and went to pull the kettle away from the hearth. He pulled down to coffee mugs already filled with coco powder and poured them, steering the chocolate mix until it became the best drink for both wintry cold days and rainy ones. He turned to offer Rin her cup, when noticed she had bolted off to the kitchen.

Gakupo set the mugs, steaming with freshly made hot coco on top of the mantle, before following after her into the kitchen. He found Rin on her knees on the kitchen counter above the cabinet, digging viscously through it.

He leaned against the counter and waited until she announced with a triumphed, "Found it!" He picked her up from around the waist and set her back on her feet before she even try to attempt getting down on her own.

Rin held up the silver wrapped candy bar with a very delighted grin on her face, before rushing back to the living room, the samurai slowly following behind her. She plopped back down on the couch, bouncing a little as she did. Gakupo retrieved the mugs from their resting place, and handed Rin her own.

She already unwrapped the silver wrapping, and proceeded to dunk the chocolate bar into the coco. Gakupo watched as the chocolate dripped down her fingers and smeared onto her lips. His heart thudded in his chest a mile a minute as he sat down beside her and before he could stop himself, cheeks burning red, he took her hand in his own and lifted it toward his mouth.

His tongue met with her chocolate covered palm first before they sucked each last droplet of chocolate from her small fingers. Rin's cheeks were flushed crimson as he leaned over her, taking his hands in her own and pinning her there, licking the chocolate away from her lips and gently kissing her until both their hearts pounded in their chests so badly, it was hard to hear anything else.

Rin looked up at him, and touched a hand to his cheek, the words stumbling out of her mouth in a gasping manner. "What was that for?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Seemed like a faster way then getting you a washcloth."

The petite blonde blushed and kissed him on the mouth before the samurai settled for lying beside her, one arm around her waist as he helped her to finish off the chocolate. Rin smiled at him warmly.

She guessed rainy days were good for something after all.


	3. Before The Sun Is Up

**A/N: ****This chapter is dedicated to Sinnerslikeus and her story Magnet! I hope you enjoy this one shot. As always I do not own vocaloids just the idea for this!-MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **

Before The Sun Is Up 

"Higher…just a little…bit." She said as she swayed a little and braced a hand against the bark of the tree.

She dug into the pocket of her bright orange hoodie and dug out a flashlight and a pocketknife out of from the cotton fuzzy depth. She clamped down on the flashlight once it was in her mouth, so she could see what she what she doing and then began to dig into the rough skin of the tree. Bits of bark began to rain down on upon the samurai who shoulders she was sitting on. He could only smile a little, looking up the best he could without tipping her backwards, it could see the crude formation of a heart being made. The petite blonde brushed the bark shards away and began to work on the G and then the plus sign, finally working on the R. It was a slow and painstaking process, but Gakupo was just glad that Rin was a lightweight.

The heart that was carved into the wood was a little lopsided on the right side, and to wide on the left. But still the samurai loved it nonetheless, then he remembered what time it was. They were out in the park at three in the morning on a Saturday, they were out here because Rin was not able to sleep, and idea had struck her after she found the flashlight and pocketknife in the miscellaneous drawer in the kitchen. Well, she had actually been looking for the ice cream scoop in order to eat the peanut butter and chocolate before Miku ate it all. The next thing he knew, he awoke to find her straddled across him, her small hands pressed against his bare chest, a smile on her face. By then she had the bright orange jumpsuit colored hoodie pulled over her Powerpuff Girls pajamas, the pocketknife and flashlight already in the pouch. He and then sat up after she had told him her plan, knowing that she would not go to sleep without completing the task first, he agreed to it. He then pulled on jeans and a t-shirt over his boxers, that he had found on the floor of his bedroom in the dark, and sneaking as quietly as they could out of the house, they practically ran to the park, Rin trying to suppress giggles all the way there.

He smiled as he pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Rin playing with his hair, that flowed loosely instead of in it's usual ponytail. He then put a hand around one side of each sides of her waist and lifted her down from his shoulders, setting her down onto the grass, now just noticing that she had been barefoot the whole time. She smiled up at him, her cornflower blue eyes full of love just for him. Rin then handed him the flashlight, so he could get a better look at her artwork. He lifted up the flashlight as the beam of illumination easily showed the carved heart with their first name initials carved in the middle. Rin took the flashlight back and set it along side the pocket knife, which rested against the base of the tree.

"How did you get this idea at three in the morning?" He questioned, the adrenaline from all the excitement finally waning away to the sleepiness underneath.

"It's in all the movies and stuff." Rin shrugged, trying to stifle a large yawn but it escaped as she rubbed the back of her hands across her eyes. "I wanted to do it too."

He then bent down to pick her up, one arm under her legs the other around her shoulders. She laid her head against his chest and smiled. "How did it look? The heart…the symbol of…us…" She yawned again through the words, and cuddled her face into the fabric of his bleach white shirt.

"It's perfect." He replied and kissed her hair and then her forehead.

It was just then that his powder blue eyes became wide, and the first time he ever openly swore came forth. "Shit…" Ice cold water rained down on his back drenching his shirt and his hair, it also hit Rin who squealed in shock.

"Gakupo…what the…?" she demanded as he quickly adjusted her so her arms were now wrapped his neck, her coiled fingers resting against the plus, her arms resting against the length of his shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around her waist, the rest of her body pressed against his ribcage as he bolted across the grass of the park toward the house.

Rin finally realized what was going on as their clothes continued to get soaked and stuck to them like a second skin, the sprinkler system must have gone off. She started laughing, even though the samurai did not find it amusing in the least. They made it to the front porch, drenched. Water trickled down from their hair and their clothes, dripping onto the wood of the porch.

Gakupo grinned, hands on his knees as fresh morning air heaved into his lungs. He could not remember the last time he had ran so fast. Rin who was now standing on her two feet, gently kissed his cheek and then his lips.

"Love you, Gakupo." She smiled, running a hand through her hair, not that it mattered since it was matted two her forehead.

"And I love you, Rin." He said and headed inside, Rin trailing after her. Her hand grabbed onto his finger and did not let go until they were upstairs.

He pulled out one of his old and faded t-shirts, handing it to her as she sprinted of to the bathroom to change. Moments later, she emerged the t-shirt hanging off of her like elephant skin, her hair was still damp. Gakupo was lying on his bed in a pair of pajama bottoms, his hair was pulled back in the usual ponytail. His eyes closed, his breathing steady. He had fallen asleep waiting for her. Rin crawled in beside him and using his stomach as a pillow, eventually fell asleep to dreams of Gakupo kissing her in the rain.

She woke up suddenly remembering something, and got herself into a kneeling position. She shook Gakupo's shoulder until he looked at her sleepily.

"We forgot the flashlight and pocketknife in the park…" She whispered quickly, Gakupo wrapped an arn around her waist and pulled her down kissing her until her lips were swollen.

"Sleeping." He murmured and rolled over.

She awkwardly crawled over him and laid beside him as he pulled her close. "But…" she said still whispering.

"We'll get 'em in the morning." He said not at all fully awake.

"It is morning…" She reminded him, lying against the bed spread and starting to fall asleep herself.

"When the sun is actually up." He replied and kissed her cheek, finally slipping into dreams.


	4. Childish Games of the Heart

**A/N: ****I apologize for the late update and the shorter one-shot but my muse has decided to run away with my plot bunnies. So while I try to get them back please enjoy this one-shot! I own nothing but the ideas for these fluffy and romantic pieces. -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Childish Games of the Heart

She lay in the grass near the porch of the house, for once there was a gentle breeze blowing through as she lay under the large oak tree. A white daisy was in between her fingers, the bright yellow center of the flower nearly matching the brightness of her painted fingernails and toenails. She let the flower spin in between her pointer finger and thumb. As she stared at daisy, it becoming a blur of white and yellow an idea came into her head. It was a childish idea, but it was better then being bored while Miku and Gumi were inside playing Mario Kart. It was pretty much coming down to death match in their, they had decided to bet the last of the Reese's on whoever one the last race.

Rin smirked a little to herself, her pointer finger and thumb now clutching onto a cream white petal. She careful pulled it and whispered. "He loves me…" She let it flutter onto the front of her dusty pink summer dress. It showed as easily as bleach stains on red.

She plucked off the second one. "He loves me not…" This also landed on her dress too, but she did not bother with brushing them off.

It was odd that as she continued to do this, even while hearing all of Gumi's excited shouts and Miku cursing up a storm that a certain royal purple haired samurai came to mind as she pulled the second petal. "He loves me…"

The third, "He loves me not…"

The fourth one was clearly the same as the second. Still she could not bring herself to understand why she was outside in the eighty degree weather, wearing a dust pink sundress with white strap sandals, and her signature white bow. When she could have been inside playing Mario Kart on the Wii, playing against Gumi for the only Reese's left in the bag. Enjoying the bliss of air conditioning. But no, she outside pulling petals off of a daisy and thinking of Gakupo. The way he had such a grace with a sword, how his powder blue eyes turned to look like glistening ice against the sun when he was either angry or sad.

Rin plucked off petal after petal of the daisy, that was until there were only five left. She pulled these ones off slowly, thinking of the times he had shown that he might actually love her, or not.

"He loves me…" the petal drifted into the grass. The time had had taken care of after she had gotten that nasty winter cold after staying outside to long to make a snowman.

"He loves me not…" A frown darkened her happy mood as she remembered the time he had accidentally he erased her file on Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

"He loves me…" After erasing the file he had stayed up all night, getting her back to where she had originally had been on the game.

"He loves me not…" A scowl reached her face again, as she remembered the time he would not allow her to go on a really wicked rollercoaster, but she had been far too short. The petal found itself stuck between her thumb and finger as she rolled it, stalling on pulling off the last petal.

Rin let out a sigh and gently began to tug at the last petal, that was until a very tall shadow loomed over her. She glanced up from where she had sitting to see Gakupo smiling down at her. A blush rose to her cheeks as he knelt down beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a half-smile.

"Nothing…" She stammered about to put the flower down on the grass, but he stopped her and held her hand in his own, the daisy between them.

"Do you really think the petals on a flower can tell you if someone loves you or not?" He questioned.

Rin shook her head, of course not. It was just a game, a very childish game.

"And what if that last one is right?" Gakupo pondered aloud, as she hesitantly grasped the white petal with her thumb and pointer finger again, after the samurai had released their hands.

She pulled it off, it landed on the top of Gakupo's hand. "He loves me…" She whispered.

"Who?" The man with royal purple hair asked, at first thinking Kaito.

Hesitant and sparkling cornflower blue eyes met powder blue as a blush crept across her face. "You."

And without bothering to even check if Gumi and Miku were watching from the large living room window, which they were with their faces pressed up against the glass, she kissed him.

"Do you love me?" She asked after the kiss was broken.

The samurai smiled and nodded, ignoring the claps and giggles that were coming from Gumi as they kissed again.

"Yes, I do love you." He took the petal off of his hand put it into her palm and curled her fingers around it and then kissed them.


	5. 2 AM

**A/N: ****I know it's been a really long time since I have posted anything, but my muse ran away. But it has returned somewhat changed, so if my writings seem shorter that would be why. I'm trying to get used to it feeding me ideas again. I hope you enjoy this one-shot even if it is short. Read and Review please! -MOTH **

2 AM 

She lay in the pitch-black darkness of her room, lying on top of the covers of her still-made bed, as the sheets began to wrinkled by her tossing and turning. The petite blond sighed and rolled over to look at the orange shaped alarm clock that said in deep forest green glowing line broken numbers, 1:56 the tiny green dot next to the AM clearly showing. It was nearly two in the morning and she could not sleep. She ran a hand through her messy jawline length blonde hair and nearly sighed again, her cornflower blue eyes glancing at her cell phone. She had tried everything but what she had really wanted to do. Warm milk had not helped, neither had watching all of her horror movie collection with an enormous bowl of overly buttered popcorn. That had only made the other stuffed animals,- that were resting on the shelves, her dresser, and the window seat,- all look menacingly evil. She hugged her orange floppy-eared stuffed animal rabbit closer, and feeling more like a little kid then she had in a long time, she grabbed her cell from where it lay next to the alarm clock and flipped it open. She let her thumb fly over the keys to send the two words that she needed to tell him to his own mobile.

**Can't sleep. **

Rin set the device within fingers reach, as she looked up at the ceiling. More precisely the glow in the dark stars that had been stuck to the white paint that were shaped as the mighty Hercules, Pegasus, and somehow a fairy lady named Cassiopeia, and many others she had forgotten. Then it was his idea to put them up there, so even on cloudy nights she could see her favorite constellations.

Her phone buzzed and she reached for it, flipping it open to read the message reply.

**Be there soon. **

Rin closed her eyes for a moment, how long would soon be? Would the sun already be rising in the sky before he showed up. She took a quick peek at the clock.

1:58

Then again he was just down the hall, it would not take him that long. She looked again, and nearly grabbed for bright highlighter-yellow ipod with its orange buds. But music had not helped earlier and was not going to help now. She closed her eyes again, her cheek resting against the soft dark purple comforter.

The door her bedroom squeaked open, but she did not dare open her eyes. She felt more weight pushed onto the bed as he laid down beside her. She felt his arms wrapping around her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, as his slender fingers brushed her hair away from her face.

Rin's eyes opened as she squirmed and turned to face him. "Hi…"

The purple-haired samurai smiled softly. "Hello." and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Rin nuzzled her face into his chest, surprised he could understand her muffled question. "What time is it?"

Gakupo kissed her head. "Two in the morning."


	6. Cat's Out of the Bag

Cat's Out of the Bag

He tapped the pencil viscously against the paper and sighed, the words would not flow. The lyrics did want to fit with the notes that Gumi had come up with. He ran a hand through his loose flowing purple hair, still damp from the shower, and glanced over as Rin walked in and gently dropped her orange duffle bag on the carpeted floor. It was probably stuffed with her dirty laundry, and the excuse for her bringing it over would be because Miku, Luka, and Lily were all hogging the machines downstairs with their clothes. Or she had ran out of quarters again.

The petite blonde strolled off in kitchen. She was wearing worn jeans, a t-shirt with the words, _I bite -_Which was not a lie and Gakupo knew it_- _to the written clearly on the white fabric in permanent red ink, and an orange hoodie. Her signature white bow, slightly askew on top of her head. She came back with a glass of lemonade and plopped down beside the frustrated Samurai. Rin took a couple sips from her glass and set it down before cupping her face in her hands and looking at him with curious eyes.

"Still stuck, huh?" Rin asked and drank more of the lemonade.

Gakupo only nodded and was about to crumple up the paper when the duffle bag moved. He raised an eyebrow as it moved again, and looked over at Rin who seemed totally un-phased.

"Rin, did you and Len get in a fight over the steamroller?" He asked as the bag moved again, fearing that she had hog-tied her twin, and stuffed him in there to suffocate amongst her dirty clothes.

"Nuh-uh." Rin replied and dug the keys out of her hoodie pocket to show him. She spun them around her index finger, and then drank down the rest of the yellow tangy-sour liquid.

When the bag moved for a third time, Rin was sitting in Gakupo's lap helping him through the lyrics. The samurai had finally enough, he picked Rin up from around her waist and set her down before moving toward the bag about to unzip it. He had never seen Rin run so fast in her life, she leapt on to his back to try to get him away from the duffle. "No, Gakupo. Don't." Came from her lips, only to slide off in her efforts and tried to wiggle her way back onto him. Half-way on him, with her arms around his shoulders and her sneaker covered feet hanging in midair, Gakupo unzipped the bag and lifted the squirming creature out of the bag.

He lifted it completely out, to be greeted by a long furry coal-grey body, a black triangle nose, whiskers, and twitching triangle ears. Wide pale green eyes stared at him, before the animal meowed and then started to purr.

"Rin, it's a cat." He stated, almost smiling.

"I know what a cat looks like." She pouted, completely sliding off and landing on her butt on the tiled kitchen floor. She crossed her legs and then her arms across her chest. Rin was waiting for Gakupo to yell at her, but he still held onto the cat as it cuddled into his t-shirt covered chest.

"I wanna keep him, Gakupo." She said softly, but stubbornly.

The purple haired samurai sighed and looked at her. "Rin…"

"I'll take care of him." She was practically giving him puppy-eyes.

"The last time you had a goldfish, it died within a week." He reminded her and set the feline down.

"Rex was boring, all he did was swim around in circles." She said, still all pout-like as the cat crawled into her lap. She began to pet him. "This will be different, plus we moving into together anyways."

Gakupo sat back down on the kitchen table chair, she had a point. She was moving out of her apartment with Miku since Kaito was moving in, and that meant that the two of them were moving in together, moving on to next step in their awkward and incredibly odd relationship.

The purple haired Samurai sighed and ran a hand across his face. "Fine, you can keep him."

Rin squealed and hugged him, the cat falling off her lap as she stood. She gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek before sauntering back toward the duffle, which was indeed filled with her laundry. The cat trailed behind her, twisting around her legs and rubbing against them.

"What did you name him anyways?" He should of known she had already given the grey purring machine a name to be called by.

Rin looked up from where she was separating her lights from her darks. A small smile drifted across her face. "Loki."

"After the God of Mischief in Norse Mythology?" Gakupo questioned, wondering if she really did pay attention in any of her spring courses.

"Yeah, he's my favorite." She mused aloud, hosting the pile of dirty whites into one of the laundry baskets by the door, so she could carry it down.

"Rin, if you need…" But he stopped himself short, all of the quarters from inside his jean pocket were gone.

The petite blonde grinned at him, showing him the fistful of twenty-five cent pieces that were already in her hand. "Got 'em already." She hefted up the laundry basket and disappeared out the door, Loki still following after her.

Gakupo could not help but smile, no wonder she favored the Norse God of Mischief so much.


	7. Skin to Skin

**A/N: ****This is no way shape or form a lemon, just telling you now. You shouldn't judge a one-shot by it's title. If I do end up writing a lemon, which will probably be soon…thanks to my boyfriend. I accepted his changelle and I am not backing down from it now. I will warn you ahead of time in big bold letters and up the rating of the fanfic. Read and review please! **

**-MOTH**

Skin to Skin

He could not help the small smile that edged it's way to his sleepy face, as he held his steaming cup of morning coffee in his hand. The scene he did think he would ever see, the petite blonde was curled up on the king-sized beds deep royal purple covers. The large orange pillow angled oddly to get the right comfort level for how she was angled. -Okay, so the colors clashed but they had to come sort of compromise- Rin was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling, she was slightly curled into herself. Loki, the grey purring feline sprawled across her bare buttocks, and half across her back, his front paws resting along the crook of her folded in arms.

The purple haired samurai ignored the coffee in his hands, and tore his glance away from his little sunbathed angelic looking maybe girlfriend. Even though she was far from angelic, looks could be so deceiving. His powder blue eyes drifted to the royal purple towel that he would of missed, had it not had its fluffy fabric and was halfway falling onto the ugly green carpeting he had yet to deal with it. He began to notice other details as he set his coffee on top of the dresser. Rin's hair was still lightly damp with water, making it seem like their diamonds shaped like tears coming from the tips from her hair, due to where the sun was shining.

Gakupo sat on the side of the bed and began to brush the strands of Rin's hair that kept falling over her eyes. Loki looked at him with an irritated expression before getting off of the petite blonde and sashaying out of the room, sleepy cornflower blue eyes opened at the small movement jostled her from her dreams. Rin's tiny and thin fingers gently brushed against Gakupo's own. For some odd reason, she loved the feeling of when they're skin touched, made them feel closer, more connected somehow. She carefully got on her knees and brought her hands up to remove the opened buttoned down shirt he had been planning on wearing.

Rin let it slip around his waist, and still on her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, chest to chest as best as she could, cuddling her face into his chest. Gakupo smiled more and kissed her hair. It was odd for her not be wearing a bow. But somehow both of them like this, it just felt right. Their hearts pounding nearly in unison, he laid down on the bed still in jeans and wrapped her into his arms like a cocoon. She nestled into Gakupo, and was just about to sleep peacefully before the samurai had to leave for work, and she had to go her mythology study group at the library.

There was a soft knocking on the apartment door, but the two of them ignored it, enjoying the warmth of sun and the feel of each other. Loki let out a hiss before a voice that should of sent them into a panic, they tried desperately to block out.

"Stupid cat." the voice of Len drifted into the almost silent apartment.

The twin walked into the room, since the door had been left wide-open, and not knowing that his own sister was very indecent at the moment, stood in the doorway with his arms crossed a very frustrated look on his face. "Rin, I need to borrow the steamroller."

His twin sister popped from her position, both of their faces flaring red.

"GET OUT, LEN!" She cried and flung the pillow at him, as it him directly in the face and sent him staggering backwards. The door shut behind him as he stumbled, apparently grabbing the doorknob as he did.

"I'll just take the bus." He told her, rather loudly and shaken with embarrassment as he left the apartment.

Rin let out of a sigh of annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. "Moment ruiner." she grumbled angrily, and looked over at Gakupo.

He was laughing despite what had just happened. "Maybe next time we should just the door."

"Or we could teach Loki to be an attack cat." Rin suggested grinning evilly, as she stood up and yanked on the needed under attire before grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor. She dug through her dresser, while Gakupo buttoned his shirt and pulled his hair back into the normal ponytail.

She pulled on a black t-shirt with orange writing that said, 'Devil's Daughter', and her favorite orange hoodie, before putting her black bow and leaving her white one behind. Just because she was somewhat of a tomboy, did not mean she could not coordinate colors. She grabbed the keys for the steamroller off of her nightstand and shoved her cell phone and Ipod into her hoodie pocket.

Rin tugged on Gakupo's ponytail as he bent down to kiss her goodbye, at least until she done with studying. He could hear her stumbling around as she pulled on her sneakers, trying to tie them while Loki attacked the strings. He could also hear the clink of the cookie jar as he walked into the kitchen to see her walking out the door with the last chocolate chip cookie in her mouth. Her mythology binder and textbook folded in her arms as she tried to open the door. He did it for her as she ran out, knowing that their cuddling section was making her late. He grinned as she was somehow able to get the elevator button with her elbow.

"Don't run anybody over." He called after her.

The last thing he saw was her playfully glaring at him as the elevator dinged shut. Gakupo sighed and checked the clock. Sighing, he gathered the things he would need to go down the recording studio. Luka said that they had a new client, who was ready to sign with their record company. The samurai shook his head, it should have been Kaito's job to see the new singer not him. He looked down at the printed information.

Apparently, her name was Lily.


	8. A LoveFilled Mess

**A/N: ****Another fluff filled one-shot to go along with the rest, I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Vocaloids, just my little drabbles of mushy love-bits for Gakupo and Rin. Review please! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

A Loved-Filled Mess 

Egg shells were strewn all over the counter, most on the once clean kitchen floor, and some barely left in their cardboard containers. Flour had somehow wound up on the ceiling, spread across the table, and now mostly on Rin's good shirt. The one with a pair of smiling happy oranges on it, not to mention that the flour that was now meant to be chocolate cake mix was in her hair, on her face, and deep in the bedding of her highlight-yellow painted fingernails. She let out a sigh of content, not at the disaster she made of Gakupo's kitchen, but rather the masterpiece, she had created after about ten or twelve redoes. She gently squeezed the bag that was filled with dark green icing onto the baked good to finish spelling out the word, _birthday_. Rin sat back on the stool, and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, leaving a streak of dark amethyst color across the skin.

The petite blond looked at the present she had made for her boyfriend, and smiled just a little. Reputation and ego be damned, she was head over heels in love with the samurai, she pushed herself off the rickety stool and nearly slipped in a puddle of milk, she quickly gripped onto the counter for dear life and stepped around it, trying to make her way toward the stack of cake mix boxes. She wrinkled her nose a little in disgust, burnt cake never smelt good, but at least the twelfth attempt had been success. The screw-ups that would be claimed inedible and maybe even toxic had wound up in the trash. Rin made her way from the kitchen to the hallway closet and took out the broom, mop and bucket.

Rin was never one for cleaning, not even after herself, but this in this case she guessed she could make an acceptation. Rin dug her dark green earbuds out from her jean pocket and slid them into her ears, turning on her little orange Ipod and jamming to beat of a metal classical fusion band she had recently discovered.

Gakupo opened up the door to the apartment, a stack load of paperwork in his briefcase that needed to be looked over and signed before tomorrow morning. He had only gotten a email inbox overload of "Happy Birthday" messages from everyone and that included in his fan base. Luka had texted him saying that they wanted to go out to dinner. "They" being Miku, Len, Kaito, Gumi, and Lily. But he had declined gracefully, all he wanted was a somewhat peaceful night at home with Rin. He nearly tripped over Loki, the grey feline insisting on attacking his pants leg the moment he entered the apartment, with claws and all.

It was Rin's loud humming that made him wander over the kitchen as he set his briefcase down and snuck behind her. He picked up the tiny squirming blond and kissed her, still smiling all the while, as she pulled the earbuds out from her ears.

"Has little Cinderella been to busy cleaning to even bother wishing me a 'Happy Birthday'?" the samurai questioned, Rin cleaning even just the kitchen was a surprising shock, but she did not seem like to one to just forgot someone else's birthday.

Rin shook her head, and pretended to be offended that he even think that she would forget, something as important as his birthday. "I made you something."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow when she said this, knowing full well that could be something that could easily get him killed. He lifted open the white lid of the plastic container to reveal the eggplant shaped cake beneath. The frosting was a perfect amethyst hue to go with the dark green tip and slightly crazy-sloppy childish writing of _Happy Birthday. _Rin was grinning ear-to-ear, except when he did not say anything for a couple of minutes, her happiness and pride, sunk a little to that of embarrassment.

"You don't like it do you?" She asked, looking up at him with near puppy-eyes.

"I love it, Rin." He kissed her nose that streaked with dark green, and walked over to cupboard digging around for the plates.

Two hours later, Rin sat on the floor of the living room her head in Gakupo's lap while they watched _Princess Mononoke _with only the glow of the television for light. Two empty plates with teetering forks at Gakupo's now bare feet.

"Gakupo?" Rin said sleepy with a stomach full of cake and cookie-dough ice cream, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hm?" Was his only reply, as he continued to try to brush flour from her hair that was also slightly colorful from the green and purple food coloring dye.

"Happy Birthday." She finally yawned.

The Samurai could only smile, homemade cake even if it came with a huge mess, had to be the best present he had received all day. "Thank you, Rin."


	9. All Prepared

All Prepared 

She lay on the couch with her knees pulled up a little. He sat on armchair that was nearly out of her sight, but she could see him out of the corner of her eye, tuning his guitar. He had a gig later that night with a couple of other musicians from the studio. Rin sighed, getting tired of the story she was reading for her mythology class. The petite blond set down the text, she swore it was about as heavy as her brother Len's thesaurus, she danced around the Loki, who was busy making himself look handsome by rolling around on the fuzzy grey carpet in the living room. Rin plopped herself on Gakupo's jean clad knees. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, his royal purple hair loose, the guitar pick in his mouth as he continued to ready his instrument.

Rin sat in his lap, wearing her favorite black diamond decorated white skirt with its black suspenders, and her white black strip socks, the white t-shirt a very low V-neck.

"I'm going to watch you play tonight…" She finally said quietly, looking down as her legs swayed back and forth.

"You are?" Gakupo asked, she had never gone to watch him before, mostly making excuses about bars and dives were not her type of scene.

Rin nodded, her fingers fumbling to tie the black ribbon in her hair. "Yeah, it was Lily's idea. She did not want to sit through another gory zombie killing spree, she wants to go swoon over your band mates. She thinks I might be coming a Left 4 Dead addict or something."

Gakupo chuckled a little, ignoring her icy glare, and tied the ribbon for her.

"Thank you." She muttered a blush rising to her cheeks, Rin then wiggled off his lap and pulled on her black combat boots, knotting up the laces. As they headed for the door, and Gakupo grabbed his leather jacket off the peg, he could not help the grin that flittered across his face.

"Rin, you are not bringing you're titanium baseball bat with you." He said as they headed out the door, said sports supply over her shoulder.

"I am too." She said sticking her tongue out at him, she jammed the down button by the elevator until it glowed.

"For what reason?" He asked, the clunky old transportation device making its way slowly down to the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"To beat off the fan girls. You're mine." She smiled devilishly and skipped toward his motorcycle.


	10. In Control

**A/N: ****Yes, this is a LIME, if you are even squeamish reading LEMONS, do not read this LIME. The first one I have ever written, so no flaming me to bits of ash. I hope for those of my readers who enjoy this type of thing, like what I have written. As always I do not own Vocaloids, and don't forget to review! -MOTH **

_My lips are pale and vicious,_

_You're foaming at the mouth._

_You've suffered in the darkness._

_I'll take the pain right out._

_I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me._

_-Loves Bites (but so do I)- Halestorm_

In Control 

Rin couldn't help it, she loved this feeling. This feeling of power she had over her purple haired Samurai. She loved the way it pulsed in her hand when she wrapped her thin and small fingers around it.

She loved the look in Gakupo eyes when he stared at her from where he was lying on the bed. His shirt was gone, his hair completely undone from it's usual ponytail. His pants were unzipped, and along with his moss green boxer shorts, down to his ankles. He hadn't had to beg for this not in the least, she had wanted to do it. She needed him to know that he sure as hell did have not have all the power in their messed up love/hate relationship.

Right now, she was holding his manhood in her hand. Her small hand pumped it just once, just a little, and he squirmed. Gakupo nearly moaned. She had to teach him that as of this moment, he was _her _bitch right now. Not the other way around. Rin then gently laid kisses directly on the tip while the Samurai squirmed and bit back moans of pleasure. She licked the tip then, and he moaned, his fingers curling into the comforter. Rin could only smirk, she had him right where she needed him to be. Right on the edge, so close to the pleasuring all coming to an end that it was almost painful.

She wrapped her tongue around his sword then, the one that gave her so much pleasure in the night when it was inside of her. When he rid her so hard, that she ended up having jelly legs so badly that it hurt far too much to move. She continued to wrap her tongue around it, licking it slowly as if it was orange flavored ice cream. He squirmed and moaned her name repeatedly. He didn't want it to end and neither did she, but the bliss had to end at some point.

Rin licked and sucked his sword until he released, his fingers dug into her hair and then squeezed her bare ass hard. She swallowed down his man juice, the bitter taste making it's way down her throat.

She let her mouth go from it slowly and licked the soft nearly limp pleasure pleaser until it was clean.

Rin glanced over at Gakupo, he was smiling. Gasping for breath but smiling, and yes he had cried out her name as he spent out his juices into her mouth. She lay beside him for awhile, pressed a loud and noisy kiss to his cheek, and then kissed him nosily on the stomach.

She squirmed her way off the bed and to the bathroom, still wearing her far too big Halestorm t-shirt. She reemerged with her toothbrush in her mouth, the orange flavored toothpaste, making it look like she was foaming at the mouth, until she spit it out into the sink. She put the toothbrush back into the holder and rinsed her spit down the sink.

Rin then sat with her legs folded into a pretzel on the bed, the remote in hand she began to flip through channels till she found something decent to watch.

"I love you, but you're man juices are never gonna taste good." She stated bluntly, making Gakupo chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down so she could lie with her head on his chest.

**A/N: If I get enough positive feedback for this lime, then I might be persuaded enough to try my hand at a lemon! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	11. The Best Saturday Ever!

**A/N: ****The Lemon won't be appearing until one-shot twelve. Until then please enjoy this one-shot. I do not own, Vocaloids, just the idea for this series of one-shots. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

The Best Saturday Ever!: Part I 

This was not how Gakupo had wanted to spend his Saturday, he had wanted to spend it lying on the couch with Rin in his arms, watching zombie apocalypse movies while munching on overly buttered popcorn, but no Rin had wanted to something much more _adventurous_.

So instead of being safe and warm in their apartment, he was now crouched behind a pile of rocks, as paint of blues and reds splattered against his cover. He lifted his amethyst colored goggles way from his eyes, in order to wipe the rain droplets and sweat away, that had been obscuring his vision. He reloaded the paint ball gun with a series of pellets from the belt at his waist, and fired swiftly at their opponent. The man had been firing at them, was now covered in lavender paint, he swore rather loudly and clampered from his hiding place with his partner, while the samurai sunk to the ground behind the rocks once more. He would rather be at home right now, instead of being soaked to the skin, playing paintball, war style, with his bloodthirsty midget of a girlfriend.

Rin came crawling toward him, on her belly like a snake. She had a wicked grin on her face, and as she sat up on her knees, she gave Gakupo a very loving kiss on the mouth. "Come on, there's only one more team to go. And then we'll be victorious!" He was surprised that an evil laugh hadn't chortled from her throat after such a claim of a victory, that was so close at hand.

Gakupo sighed, and followed his girlfriend away from their rock coverage and deeper into the woods. "I better get really good sex after this is over." He muttered and earned himself a wink from his girlfriend, meaning that if they did win this, he might get wanted most right now, instead of being in a war zone of paint.

Rin climbed her way into the branches of a tree, while Gakupo snuck up from behind. With paint balls of purple and orange splattering their enemy from above an below. The duo was able to claim victory over a now very pissed off Luka and a slightly drunk Meiko.

The petite blond leapt off the branch of the tree, she had been crouched in and into Gakupo's arms as he swung her around and kissed her, until their tongues entwined. Meiko made what could have been a fake gagging sound and stumbled off of the field toward the registration building. Luka left them with an eye roll and a mutter of, "Get a room you horn dogs." As she followed her drunk companion, while loosening her hair from the braid she had put it in.

"So, I was thinking…" Rin mused aloud as Gakupo carried her out of the paintball registration building. "That after we're done fucking like a pair of animals, that you wouldn't' mind playing Left 4 Dead 2 with me?" her cornflower blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"I wouldn't mind in the least." Gakupo replied as she squealed happily and kissed him all over the face.

"And we can eat chocolate chip cookies and drink hot chocolate while we play?" Rin asked, still very much excited.

"Sure, but after we make the cookies. You ate the last batch of them, Cookie Monster." Gakupo smiled.

"This is the best Saturday ever!" Rin exclaimed. "Paintball, sex, cookies and Left 4 Dead 2 with the best boyfriend ever!"

**A/N: ****As always, please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	12. Flawless

**A/N: You can call this a very mild Lemon, or a very strong Lime. I don't care, all I know is that I updated and I'm happy. Please leave a review in the box. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Flawless

If he could have described her in one word, the purple-haired Samurai would not have described her as flawless. The petite blonde normally woke up late, with her nighttime drool normally smeared across her face, throwing on the clothes that she left in a heap on the floor. The meals that she cooked were either burnt so bad that they were called uneatable by humans, or they were not cooked enough.

He watched her now as she scrambled to pull on one white and red striped knee-high sock, and then hopped to yank up the other. She was wearing a red and white plaid skirt and a white t-shirt with a red rabbit on it.

A smirk flittered across Gakupo's lips as he pulled Rin onto his jean covered lap, and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. Rin squirmed and tried her best to look upset.

"Gak…what are you doing?" Her question came out in a moan.

Damn...she knew she had forgotten to put on something, and it didn't help that Gakupo's finger and tongue in her mouth, made her eagerness roar inside her like a mad cat. She moaned out his name and continued to squirm, her fidgeting become less of a fight to a escape, and more of a pleasure wiggle.

"Gak…" she moaned again, "What do you want?"

The lean giant let his hand squeeze around her breast. "You, of course."

Before she could protest, Gakupo had her on her back, with his jeans and underwear around his ankles, she moaned as he went inside and began to thrust.

Gakupo smirked; the pleasure was making them both sweat and moan like animals in heat. But poor Rin was having problems getting out she wanted to say. "Use…your words…"

"You're gonna, you're gonna…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before she could feel the warmth of what was happening to making her toes curl, and then the heat rose to her stomach and out of body in a shuddering tingle. "Come…" Rin gasped out, she could tell by the way that Gakupo was panting that he had finished what he had wanted to happen.

She sloppy hung her legs over Gakupo's ankles, and gently ran her fingers around against Gakupo's shaft, too sleepy to speak for a couple of moments. "Let me know…when you're ready for round two…"

Gakupo smiled and kissed her forehead. "Soon, baby girl."

She might have been a disaster at a lot of things, but with sex she was flawless.


	13. Freedom Shall Be Hers!

**A/N: I know it has been awhile since I updated this, so I decided to update with something cute, adorable, and fluffy! I do not own Vocaloids or Harry Potter. This was just all for fun. Please review! –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Freedom Shall Be Hers!

It could not have been a more boring day. She wanted to go play out in the snow, throw snowballs and build a fort, maybe give Gakupo a face wash…instead she was sitting in their apartment folding laundry. Rin let out a sigh out boredom and laid back on a pile of Gakupo's folded underwear. She watched from an upside down position as the snow drifted down on to already white covered ground.

How badly she wanted to be out playing in it! Instead she was stuck in the house, stuck watching boring television, and stuck struggling to fold a pair of Gakupo's jeans that could have swallowed her whole. Rin let out another aspirated sigh and tried to change the channel to something less dull. It didn't work.

She found herself folding one of her own t-shirts when Gakupo came in with a laundry basket full of socks; he folded up one of the socks into a ball and tossed it at her. Rin easily caught it and grinned like a mad hatter.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rin squealed and giggled, jumping up and down a little. "Master has given a sock!" she giggled and squealed again. "Master gave it to Rin!"

Gakupo only crinkled his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Rin has got a sock!" Rin cheered rather loudly. "Master threw it, and Rin caught it, and Rin-Rin is _free_." She giggled again like a mad hatter and grinned, vaulted over the couch and into their bedroom.

Gakupo sighed, he should of known she would have been reading the Harry Potter series for the hundredth time. He set the laundry basket full of socks onto the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. He found Rin donning a puffy yellow coat, orange gloves, and a yellow and orange striped hat with yellow yarn tassels that had orange yarn puff balls at the end. "Go get your coat on, Master. We're going to go play in the snow!" Rin giggled, and waited for him to pull on his amethyst purple gloves and coat, and wrap his Irish green scarf around his neck. She bounced up and down like an over excited rabbit.

He rolled his eyes as she continually pushed the down button on the elevator, and yelled excitedly when the elevator showed up and dinged, she practically dragged Gakupo in with her as they headed downstairs.

As soon as they were out in the front yard, Rin throw a snowball at Gakupo's face which missed by inches and hit his shoulder. He grinned and tackled her into a snow bank, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you my little house elf."

Rin smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Master."


	14. A Minute of Failure

**A/N: Here is one-shot fourteen of this little drabble series. Please read and review. I do not own Vocaloids, just the plot for these one-shots and any OCS. Please leave a review in the box. –Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

A Minute of Failure 

The petite blond looked down at the ashes that were scattered beneath her sneakered feet, ashes of everything that had once had now gone in a puff of smoke and flame. All it had taken was a minute for that spark to fly from the tip of Gakupo's cigarette and the couch had caught fire so fast, she thought for sure they both going to bed dead. But Gakupo had hauled her out the apartment like a sack of potatoes. And now she was here alive, alive but feeling completely empty she knew that they were nothing but possessions, trinkets she had bought on road trips over summer break, and pictures she had snapped during parties and Loki, poor Loki…

She fell to her jeaned knees, they were filled with burn holes, signed and stank to high heaven but she didn't care. Tears burned at the edges of her eyes, stinging and slipping down her cheeks. She was now knee-deep in the ashes that used to be their couch, but she did not feel like moving, she sniffled the snot up that was dripping down her nose and then to her own disgust wiped across her hand like a child.

When he laid his large hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him with hate and betrayal burning her in eyes like wild fire. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed, tears still streaming. Her hands curled into fists at her sides, she didn't care that their across the neighbors could hear them or that the firemen could hear her screaming like a lady off her rocker in the hallway. She wanted answers. "YOU SAID THAT YOU QUIT! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD QUIT! DAMN IT, GAKUPO! Y-YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS, WHAT THE FUCK MADE ME THINK THAT I TRUST YOU AGAIN!" She continued to scream until her voice was hoarse and burned, until she coughing and sobbing, and shaking all over. She beat her fists into his chest, and continued to whisper hoarsely, "You dumb fuck. You stupid fucking idiot."

Gakupo simply stood there, until she had stopped pounding her fists into his chest and then knelt down beside her as he held and she sobbed a new. That was until a tiny mew of worry made her lift her head from Gakupo's snot and tear soaked shirt to see Loki in the arms of the one of the firemen. The feline was a little black with ash, but other than that seemed to be fine. He squirmed to get out of the firemen's hold and then leapt over to Rin, he nuzzled into her while she cried and hugged him to her. "Oh Loki, Loki, Loki." She kissed the top of head and then glared up at Gakupo and stood up.

"You're still dumb fuck." She growled and then kicked him hard in the shin; she made her way down the hall with the purple-haired samurai chasing after her. His face was warped with guilt and sadness and even uncertainty.

"Are we finished? Are we done? Are you breaking up with me?" the words tumbled out his mouth before he could think straight.

Rin kept walking and then gave him the finger. She then stopped her tracks so abruptly that Gakupo bumped into her. Loki was now tucked in the crook of her arm as she yanked him to her level by the collar of his t-shirt. "You might have lied to me and betrayed my trust. But somehow I can't picture my life without you, you dumb fuck. So no we aren't over, not by a long shot."

And then she kissed him roughly on the mouth and stormed off without another word, leaving Gakupo to stand in the middle of the smoky hallway dumbfounded.


End file.
